Leyendas, crónicas de las criaturas de la noche
by MeikyuuB
Summary: Criaturas misteriosas y poderosas se esconden en la magnitud de la noche, pero, ¿cuál es la más poderosa y qué es en realidad lo que busca?, se rumora que es una pluma plateada que cayó del cielo.
1. Prólogo

**Leyendas**  
_Crónicas de las criaturas de la noche._

Se encontraba fuera de su casa, atrapado entre ese par de rosales que escondían su belleza ante la oscura noche. Pareciera escondido, pero no, sólo esperaba la asombrosa aparición de la luna, quien se escondía tras nubes grises. Nadie lo sabía, y de hecho a nadie pensaba contárselo, pero algunas veces se sentía casi seguro de que la luna le estaba susurrando cosas... pero todo eso cambió cuando él cumplió la mayoría de edad en años humanos.

_Movía sus pies al compás del viento, era bastante alto, pero las paredes semi-derrumbadas le servían bastante bien de banco._

_—Kaname—susurró la luna apenas audible para los blancos oídos del castaño._

_—Pensaba que no saldrías hoy... las nubes cubrían tu brillo._

_—Kuran Kaname— engrosó la voz seriamente— esta noche perfecta, crearé ciento un plumas de color plata igual que mi brillo. Dejaré caer todas y cada una de las plumas, pero sólo una caerá a la tierra... esperaré tu respuesta, si la reclamas a tiempo será tuya, pero si la pluma carece de emoción alguna hacia aquellos hombres de buena voluntad, mi pluma habrá sido errónea, y tendrás que esperar otros cien años para poder reclamar una nueva pluma entre ciento una._

_Kaname jamás volvió a escuchar palabra alguna de la luna, él creyó haber entendido... y esperó a la siguiente nevada, pero nunca encontró nada... ¿debía esperar 101 nevadas?, y si ya hubieran pasado y no reclamó ni un copo de nieve, ¿tendría que esperar cien años más?..._

Docientos treinta años, y seguía sin haber encontrado la respuesta, ¿por qué lo dejó de esa manera la luna?, pareciera que disfrutaba verlo ahí tendido esperando sus palabras mientras ella lo ignoraba escuchando sus plegarias...

Kaname necesitaba una pluma plateada que reclamar.


	2. Malos hábitos

**Capítulo uno**

_Sola..._

El viento era agresivo al soplar, sus aires hacían que todo en aquel pequeño pueblo retumbara.

En una de las casas, debajo de una cama llena de polvo y agujeros que permitían entrar y salir hacia el interior a cualquier bicho que anduviera divagando, se encontraba una pequeña. En posición fetal, cubriendo sus pequeños oídos de cualquier grito que pudiese escuchar... pero aquellos gritos eran tan fuertes y tan desgarradores. Papá y uno de su amigos habían vuelto otra vez...

—¡Déjala!— escuchaba a su madre — ¡suéltalos!, ¡no!

No quería salir de su escondite... olía a humo, ¿estarían fumando?, escuchaba gritar a su hermano, incluso a su hermana, pero los gritos de su madre dejaron de sonar.

* * *

Terminó viviendo en la calle, de día buscaba a las personas que necesitaban favores, buscaba que limpiar, que lavar, que vender. De noche se dignaba a quedarse en la parada de autobús, ahí había un techo y una banca que bien le servían, no pensaba volver a ese lugar, su hogar.

* * *

**Malos hábitos**

Temía que estuviera equivocada, ese debía ser el día. En el pedazo de papel que tenía en las manos decía exactamente el día 28 de Marzo, a las 16:30… o eso le habían dicho, pero por más que buscaba, los salones estaban vacíos.

A lo lejos se podía ver otra entrada, como un puente. ¿Y si se equivocó de edificio?, era lo más probable. Al llegar al puente pudo notar que había una pequeña caseta… vacía. Sin ningún problema se escurrió por los pasillos del edificio, se veía tan elegante, aún más que el otro.

¡Estaba completamente vacío!, ¿Cómo se había podido equivocar?, se maldijo en su interior.

Veía los arreglos del edificio, pareciera un castillo; sus paredes tenían piedras incrustadas, lleno de pilares que decoraban la estancia, mesas con pequeños dulces o chocolates, era obvio que sí debía haber gente. Una sombra…

Se sentó en un enorme sofá de la habitación mientras veía los pequeños bocados frente a ella. Una sombra blanca…

Columpiaba sus pies de frente hacia atrás, no era muy alta así que no era difícil, sus pequeños pies le colgaban bastante. La sombra se acercaba…

No hacía ruido… se postraba en un lugar por no más de 5 segundos, el único sonido en la habitación era el de la joven que tarareaba una canción que ni ella conocía… la asechaba, la examinaba, la observaba.

─Señorita…─ la pequeña de no más de 15 años se sobre saltó arrepegándoce aún más al sillón. La sombra de la que ella ni siquiera se había percatado, un apuesto joven de buena apariencia, rubio, ojiazul, aunque un poco chico de estatura. ─ Takuma Ichijo… a sus servicios. ¿Viene a una reunión con el señor Kuran, no?

─Pensé que se llamaba Kaien… Ah… sí, eso creo. ─ el chico le tendió la mano. Una vez sujetada él empezó a guiarla.

─¡Hace tiempo la esperábamos, señorita! ─ dijo con una enorme sonrisa, la pequeña peliblanca sólo lo veía, estaba segura de que el chico la estaba confundiendo.

─Pe…─ el rubio empezó a contarle mil y un cosas de las que ella no entendía ni un cacho.

─El señor la ah estado esperando una eternidad… literalmente─ soltó algunas risitas─ la guardia vampírica ah empezado un análisis, creemos que la desvampirización será un gran éxito, disminuirá el número de niveles E en la ciudad.

─Des…vampirización

─Claro, sabemos que sólo usted puede ayudarnos señorita Clein. No por nada el señor la esperó tanto tiempo, sabemos lo apretada que es su agenda. Debo decir que es un gran honor.

No hubo oportunidad alguna de que la chica objetara, cuando menos pensó el joven ya estaba inclinado invitándola a pasar. Era una puerta café, normal, sólo que frente a esta se encontraban seis guardias.

─Yo…─ estaba en problemas, no sabía qué hacer, sentía que iba a empezar a sudar, tartamudear y temblar. Ante la insistente seña del rubio, terminó por empujar la puerta lentamente, mantenía la cabeza gacha, al escuchar la palabra 'desvampirización' no quiso saber qué clase de bestia se encontraba tras aquella puerta.

─…

─… Yo… ─ no se atrevía a levantar el rostro y encarar a la bestia, tenía miedo, sus manos sudaban y tras el cabello que le cubría el rostro se encontraban un par de ojos cerrados con fuerza. ─

─… ¿Anetth? ─ preguntó, la anciana en cuerpo joven que él esperaba no se parecía en nada a quien tenía enfrente.

La joven se mantenía quieta recargada en la puerta con la mano en la manija, tenía tantas ganas de abrirla y salir corriendo a toda velocidad…

Kuran Kaname, alto, pelo café y algo alocado, ojos profundamente azules… aquella mirada penetrante… se levantó de aquella silla enorme, caminó hacia ella mientras jugueteaba con un caballo, una pieza de ajedrez de cristal.

─¿Quién te ah traído hasta mí? ─ preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente, pero la chica no era capaz de responder. Quedó finalmente ante ella, tomó su barbilla, podía sentir aquel temblor en ella, levantó su rostro lentamente, su cabello era blanco platinado al igual que sus ojos. Sus pupilas eran enormes, era difícil ver ante aquella oscuridad, apenas era visible la cara de la chica, pero el rostro del joven era imposible de ver, su cuerpo tapaba la única luz que se encontraba en la habitación emanada por una pequeña pero elegante lámpara.

─Y-Yo…

Kaname veía aquellos ojos plata, se veía su miedo, a él le gustaba el temor que provocaba ante las personas. El rey vampiro, el más viejo y poderoso. El único vampiro de su estirpe, el mejor.

Tan temido y tan odiado, casi un dios ante los ojos de muchos… pero, ¿por qué?, tal vez le temían, tal vez lo admiraban.

─Te has equivocado de…─ antes de pronunciar una palabra más, la puerta empezó a vibrar, vibró unos segundos para después abrirse con una explosión. La brigada R, humanos antivampiros.

Entraron descaradamente en la habitación, rompiendo cosas, sin respetar y sobre todo miradas contra el castaño.

─Kiryuu…─ dijo sin despegar aún los ojos de la chica.

─Kuran─ escupió el pelirojo.

─Un gusto volver a verte─ se separó de la joven dispuesto a sentarse.

─¡No te hagas el idiota!, ¡sabemos que la tienes!

─… ¿tengo?

─Devuélvenos la Bloody…

Un par de guardias entró a la habitación, calmados, sumisos.

─Llévenla hacia la sala de invitados, espérenme ahí. ─ la joven miró inocentemente a los guardias, ¡no entendía nada!

Ellos la guiaron hacia una habitación completamente blanca con detalles en rojo vino. De la nada Takuma I. apareció.

─Puedes tomar algunos─ dijo una vez que vio como ella degustaba imaginariamente los panecillos de chocolate frente a ella.

En la otra habitación el silencio era más que presente, las miradas de odio y rencor hacia el castaño no cesaban, por otra parte él sólo se mantenía quieto sentado en su cómoda y enorme silla giratoria.

─¿Dónde está? ─ cortó el Kiryuu

─¿Qué?

─¡No me hagas perder la paciencia!, ¡a la mierda tu rango!, ¿dónde está la Bloody Rose?

─Ella quiere estar aquí.

─Sí, seguro que lo sabes…

─Ella me lo dijo─ habló burlón.

─¡No juegues conmigo!

─¿La viste?... su forma humana… tan excitante como de arma, su aroma, sus finos cabellos plateados… su veneno tan…

─…¿?─ el pelirojo no entendía de lo que hablaba hasta que recordó a la chica que estaba ahí.


	3. Dulzura

La pequeña columpiaba sus pies de nuevo, tratando de no patear la elegante mesita que tenía frente a sí. Masticaba como niña pequeña, haciendo diferentes clases de ruidos y con los labios llenos de chocolate derretido con pedazos de nuez, no se preocupaba de que alguien la viera, los guardias estaban fuera recargados en la puerta y Takuma sólo se divertía leyendo una revista de esas de farándula.

─Hehe— se podía escuchar al rubio reír.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?!— aquellas palabras habían dejado inmóvil al sorprendido pelirojo.

—¿Sentiste su aroma?, claro, su hermoso olor vampírico oculto cada rastro de aquél penetrante olor a plomo, pero deberías de haberla visto... pareciera recién disparada.

El kiryuu empezó a procesarlo todo. En las antiguas leyendas de los cazadores existe la de 'La Bloody Rose', se contaba que cuatro grandes cazadores dieron sus vidas para la simple creación de aquella arma tan maravillosa; sus estructuras plateadas eran la vida y cuerpo de aquellos hombres tan valientes, sus disparos interminables eran producto de la esperanza, que nunca terminaría. Pero ahora... un vampiro tiene la capacidad de convertir su cuerpo en algún objeto, claro estaba, pero nunca le llegó a la cabeza la descabellada idea de que la Bloody, aquella arma que había salvado tantas vidas a manos de los vampiros... era una vampireza transformada.

—Déjame... déjame verla— pronunció como si lo hubiera hecho para sí mismo.

—... No— las puertas de aquel castillo se abrieron solas, expulsando a todos los cazadores dentro y cerrándose de inmediato, una vez los cazadores fuera.

* * *

Se había cansado de menear sus pies, además, el chocolate le había resecado la boca y no veía agua por ningún lado, no se atrevía a pedir.

Hozuka Oky, quince años de edad, pelo y ojos platinados, tez blanca, bajita, y siempre llena de sonrisas inocentes. Huérfana desde los cinco años, su historia jamás la escondió, pero no era fácil de contar.

—Eh vuelto— saludó el mayor. Sonrojada Oky observó como iba acomodándose en el sillón de un costado.

El silencio permaneció, incluso el rubio dejó la revista de lado y puso atención en las ordenes de Kaname.

—Ichijo, trae un poco de agua— un 'sí, señor' se produjo casi inmediatamente.

Ya solos en la estancia, Oky empezó de nuevo a menear sus pies pero sólo por nervios. Le daba miedo creer que esa casa estaba llena de vampiros. Vampiros, cazadores... ¡pero todos se veían normales!, ¡no había garras ni colmillos!... o al menos aún no los había visto.

—No queremos hacerte daño, Oky.

—... ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

—Sorprendida, eh. Oky, el mundo en el que te adentrarás no es un mundo fácil.

—Pero éste tampoco lo es...— no quería sonar ruda, ni melodramática, pero a su mente llegaron varios y viejos recuerdos./

—No, Oky, no lo es. Te ofrezco, la protección vampírica.

—... ¿Por qué?

—Un cambio, transacción.

—Qué podrían querer ustedes de mí...— hundió sus manos en el sofá, empezaba a sentirse desvariar, sofocada, necesitaba esa agua. Ante las revelaciones de aquel muchacho empezó a marearse, nerviosa e inquieta. ¡¿Qué querían ellos de ella?!, ¡si ella sólo iba a trabajar!, ¿por qué se esforzaban en impedir su camino?

—No sé— habló Kaname— si ellos sepan la gran ayuda que nos brindas, contigo a nuestro lado será más fácil la desvampirización, tendríamos a los cazadores comiendo de nuestra mano.

—Yo no quiero hacerle daño a nadie...

—Y tú— le tomó las manos— no saldrás manchada.

—... Pero, qué quieren que haga?

Kaname sonrió, delicadamente soltó sus manos y se paró para caminar por la habitación.

—Una de nosotros... claro, no convertirte. Sólo fingir... es fácil para un vampiro fingir ser humano.

—Pero no lo son...— en voz baja y con la cabeza agachada, aún así el Kuran logró escuchar. Ignoró su comentario.

—Hehe... tú, eres un arma... tal vez no seas la Bloody, pero ahora serás 'mí' arma.

—¿Seré un arma?... pero no quiero dañar a nadie.

—¿A qué edad te quedaste huérfana?— Oky abrió los ojos, ¡¿cómo podía saber eso?!

—Cinco años.

—Tu padre mató a tu madre, ¿no?... ¡pero no estaba solo!, reventó una botella contra su cráneo mientras su amigo prendía fuego a tu hermano... Haiko, ¿ no es así?— Oky no se movía, tenía la cabeza gacha mientras por su mente pasaban todos aquellos recuerdos. Temblaba, la sangre le hervía y por aquellos platinados ojos se podían ver las lágrimas amenazando en salir.— Se llevaron a tu hermana mayor... sí, puedo verlo. Te quedaste sola, con tu hermano el más pequeño... murió, asesinado, claro.

—Cállate.

—Tenías seis años, era difícil conseguir comida o dinero... pero ese no fue el problema, ¿o sí?, fueron ellos. Una pandilla salía a asaltar afuera, los vieron, dos pequeños indefensos...

—¡Cállate!— Tapó sus oídos y subió los pies al sillón, tomó una posición fetal cubriéndose la cara mientras lloraba.

—Pero eso no fue tu culpa...—se sentó a su lado— yo podría borrar todo aquello, niña. Desaparecer el pasado, darte... un buen presente, todo lo que desees, si me haces el favor.

—...No quiero— decía entre sollozos.

—Te estoy ofreciendo la felicidad... ¡¿y no la quieres?!

"—No... tú... no me-me ofreces la felicidad, sólo me utilizarás y-y después harás lo que qui-quieras conmigo... no tienes por qué cumplir tu trato— casi no podía hablar, el llanto y los sollozos le impedían.

—Ah, claro, claro. Soy el rey de los vampiros, Oky... puedo hacer y deshacer a mi antojo, pero supongo que algo podría retenerme— sus palabras llamaron la atención de la jovencita./

—¿Qué?— dijo limpiándose un poco su rostro inundado en lágrimas.

—Una promesa sagrada.

Oky se sentó en el sillón como una niña pequeña, con los pies arriba y sus rodillitas doblabas mientras veía al Kuran con aquellos ojos llorosos esperando una respuesta.

—He... una promesa sagrada es aquello que no se puede quebrantar, consta de dos pasos, la promesa y el ritual. Si uno de los dos quebranta la promesa su vida colgará de un hilo y dependerá del otro. Si rompo mi promesa, tú podrás matarme en cualquier momento./p


	4. Desconocidos

Capítulo 3.- Desconocidos

El cuarto era oscuro, la única luz que había en la habitación era de una pequeña vela que se encontraba en medio de los dos.

Kaname ataba un listón a su dedo anular. El rojo del listón hizo reaccionar los ojos cambiantes de Kaname y sus ojos se volvieron rojo cereza. Era una imagen excitante.

Oky veía como dejó su mano para tomar la suya lentamente y empezaba a atar el otro extremo del listón en su dedo anular.

─No temas─ susurró Kaname. Oky sintió como si aquel susurro fuera directo a su oído.

─Yo… no sé qué estoy haciendo. Sólo venía por…

─Por trabajo─ interrumpió mientras seguía atando el listón carmesí─ Tu presencia aquí me favorece.

─¿Por qué? ─ ciertamente tenía miedo de la respuesta, si un vampiro la necesitaba al grado de hacer que su vida colgara de un hilo era porque ella tenía algo que ver en eso. ¿Era ella un monstruo?... o tal vez él quería algo en particular.

─Tus pensamientos…

─¿qué?

─Puedo escucharlos, corren por toda la habitación─ Oky se tapó la boca ruborizada.

─Tú tienes una apariencia favorable para mi situación. Pareciera que tu piel es de plata─ y ya bien atado el listón empezó a recorrer el hombro desnudo de la joven─ parece fierro o porcelana… como una pistola─ su semblante era oscuro, Oky apenas podía ver el brillo rojo de sus ojos.

─Y-Yo…

Kaname se sentó de una forma más cómoda y alzó su mano haciendo que la mano atada de Oky se alzara igual. Puso el centro que colgaba del listón sobre la llama de la vela. El listón se quemó.

─Yo juro…─ vió a Oky haciéndole señales. 'Yo juro' imitó la chica. ─ Que si rompo mi promesa, mi vida te pertenecerá y podrás quitármela o devolvérmela cuando se te antoje.

─antoje…─ terminó Oky.

─La llama de la vela debe apagarse bañando la mecha en sangre─ Sabía que algo andaba mal, ese loco seguro querría sacarle toda la sangre del cuerpo y quedarse con su vida ─ Acércate, Oky.

Kaname se levantó al grado de quedar arrodillado ante la vela, Oky imitó sus pasos, no paraba de dejar de verlo a los ojos, ese rojizo que tanto llamaba la atención. Kaname jaló a Oky del brazo y la acercó hasta quedar tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración agitada.

─Acércate… ─ susurró ante sus labios.

Oky tímidamente terminó de acercarse a él uniendo sus labios. Al principio fue tan lento, sus labios apenas se movían, Kaname le dio el primer beso para después separarse un poco, fue tan lento pero tan desesperado… volvió a acercarse a la chica para unir otra vez sus labios pero esta vez Oky sintió dos par de filosos colmillos presionando su labio interior. ¡Dolía!, ¡le ardía tanto!

Calló la primera gota de sangre de Oky que recorrió lentamente su barbilla hasta llegar a la vela y ambos se separaron, pero la vela aún seguía encendida. Kaname mordió su propio pulgar y dejó salir un par de gotas.

La vela se apagó. Por otro lado, ¡no tenía porque besarla solo para una gota de sangre! Ese había sido su primer beso… y le gustó.

Kaname rió por debajo ─Te instalarás en los dormitorios de la clase nocturna. Como sabrás todos serán vampiros, si alguno te molesta o intimida házmelo saber. ─ Oky asintió.

La clase nocturna…

Después de todo aquello, guiaron a Oky a un cuarto blanco lleno de decoraciones en tono crema, una mesa llena de regalos, bombones, chocolates. '¡Bienvenida a la clase nocturna!' decían las tarjetas.

Oky no lo podía creer… ese era el cuarto, ¡era su cuarto! Suyo. Esto le empezaba a gustar. Como toda niña pequeña con juguete nuevo, empezó a ver cada esquina del cuarto; paredes limpias y bien decoradas, un sofá para ella, una cama llena de almohadas acomodadas, ¿para qué querría tantas almohadas?, pero, ¡qué emoción!


End file.
